Microsoft Anna
Microsoft Anna (born on June 13, 2000 (November 2, 2004 (SamJoe404's Universe), November 8, 1996 (TheROFL98)) is a female text-to-speech voice that was introduced in Windows Vista. In the text-to-speech universe, she can be referred to as one of two female Text-To-Speech voices, both of which are identical twins and have the same name. One, the evil twin, was created to replace Microsoft Sam in the extremely evil operating system known as Windows Vista; the other, the good twin, took up residence in the epically awesome Windows 7, where she was able to work alongside Microsoft Sam thanks to Windows XP Mode. The evil Anna has since been transformed into Linux Anna after she switched operating systems after the destruction of the second Windows Vista Creation Factory. Her full name is "Microsoft Anna - English (United States)." Evil Anna Microsoft Anna - the evil twin - was brought to life in a scientific experiment performed by the evil masterminds Steve Ballmer and Tux within the original Windows Vista Creation Factory, which was eventually destroyed by a nuke. She was conditioned to hate Microsoft Sam and agree with Ballmer's plan to use Windows Vista's ultimate torture to enslave humanity. Evil Anna's primary role in this plan was to serve as Vista's Text-To-Speech voice, in order to inflict Vista onto blind people as well. However, this epically backfired when, shortly after their relocation to the Windows Vista Creation Factory 2, Sam and Mike arrived and they, along with the superhero Microsoft Geezer, rescued the captive Microsoft Mary, forcing Ballmer to drop an Atomic WTF Bomb onto the factory. The heroes escaped unharmed, but Ballmer and his factory were destroyed for good. Because of this, Evil Anna changed allegiances to Linux, where she became known as Linux Anna. Good Anna Microsoft Anna - the good twin - was created as an accidental side effect of siphoning all of the good parts out of Evil Anna during her creation. The good parts of Evil Anna escaped and formed a twin, known as Good Anna or simply Microsoft Anna after the evil one's transformation and name change. Good Anna is seen mainly in EmergencyRanger88's series, where she is a friend and ally to Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Mary. She has not yet encountered her evil twin since their creation, but doing so may result in a matter-antimatter like explosion that annihilates the universe. Since she belongs to the epically awesome Windows 7, which has Windows XP Mode (on Windows 7 Professional, Enterprise, and Ultimate), she is immune to many of Evil Anna's Vista tricks, including Parental Controls and Vista Torture. She's also on Pep Girls with Utah at flipline and Cara Confused who plays the guitar. Concepts *In the Wonka0111 universe, Anna is an evil creation of Steve Ballmer for Windows Vista, but after Ballmer's death she switched allegiances and became the infamous Linux Anna, who is the main antagonist of the series Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure. She is also a distant cousin of Radar Overseer Scotty and Random High-Pitched Speakonia Voice Who Does The Intro. *In CDiFan237's Microsoft Sam Series, Anna is a close friend to Sam, Mike and Mary, and helps them on their travels to defeat CandyCao7 by flying them to the moon in a rocket form, as well as defeating some of the enemies of the gang. However, after flying back to Earth, and crashing upon impact, she dies, much to Sam's shock and sadness. However, after the credits, her dead screen switches on, showing CandyCao7 to be alive and well, leaving the possibility that she was brought back as a zombie by CandyCao7. *In the emergencyranger88 universe, Anna is the sister of Sam, Mike, And Mary. Microsoft Anna is immune to Linux Anna's trickery and is a protagonist, while her evil twin switched from Linux to Mac. *In the kittykat29 universe, Linux Anna and Microsoft Anna are two separate people. She is the cousin of Sam, Mike, and Mary yet rarely appears. She has been known to rant against certain things that Sam likes without remembering to control herself, for instance, she rants against IWAY cookies "because they are completely gross and stupid". Sam stops her with TTS magic and Anna finally controls herself and at last tries her first IWAY cookie (oatmeal), which she finds very good after all. Later, in A Very Microsoft Christmas, they leave gingerbread IWAY cookies for Microsoft Santa. *In the Microsoft Anna is tilted zoom and read a note *In the mutsuloveproductions universe, Microsoft Anna is Sam's girlfriend and roommate. She follows him to the Microsoft Headquarters. *In the superhotrains universe, Anna is Sam's wife and is a member of Nerf Team Alpha. She uses the Strongarm gun as her gun of choice. *In davemadson's series, Anna is Sam's girlfriend, with red vest with pale blue skirt as her appearance. She had the ablity to zap, or ee-tecker, after abducted by aliens years ago, but in LTIB 42, 70, and 91, she was zapped out by the She-Devil, whose had the same powers of her. In LTIB 98, Anna was knocked out by Rowena, and the latter took Sam away to her secret place. The next episode, Rowena returns with Sam, and nearly breaks them up when she says she had "a baby". After it was a hoax, Sam and Anna reunite together. In LTB 112, Microsoft Anna was declared missing along with LH Michael and LH Michelle, actually because Dave lost the voice program that generated these three voices. Since then, Sam's love life has been unclear, whether or not he is with Abby or Microsoft Zira. * In the nkrs200 universe, Microsoft Anna is a protagonist for the most part, but makes very rare appearances. However, In Season 8 Finale of his Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows series, Anna becomes an antagonist due to Professor Oak injecting a serum into her. Eventually, she becomes a mysterious monster * In AceOfSpadesProduc100's universe, Anna is Sam's older sister, who made her first appearance on MSSAM TV Episode 1. When she tried giving news about Windows Vista, she suddenly got corrupted due to Vista itself, leaving her in hospital, waiting for recovery. She'll play as Daisy * in Sam's family-made show. * In tigerclaw64's universe, Anna is a hard core fangirl over Sam, run for your life Sam, she's probably going to strip you nude and wear your boxers on her head and inhale your scent from your shirt while running around giggling. * In PixelartBuilder583's universe, Microsoft Anna is the sister of Sam, Mike, and Mary. She is also the only other sister that Sam and Mike have besides Mary. In the earlier videos of PixelartBuilder583's channel, Anna had her very own independent voice in Windows 7. However, as of Season 2 Episode 18 of Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft, Anna underwent a voice change to RoboSoft Four because of the mainstream support for Windows 7 ending and fluctuating in the retail stores. Despite her challenges by voice, she is able to fight side to side with Sam and Co. against their enemies. Her signature weapon in Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft is the Flamade Launcher. In the events of Season 4 Episode 10, unfortunately, she was killed by Natural Microsoft Sam and AntiartDestroyer385 when she was destroying the superweapon that they were armed with. Thus, the gang has to plan her funeral, feeling extremely depressed for her death. * In the NTEXTtospeech Universe, Microsoft Anna is Microsoft Sam's Enemy on nTEXTtospeech Disturbing Errors Series. In Season 2 Episode 3, she turns off all the power sources at nTEXTtospeech Studios, then turn back on. Microsoft Anna meets herself to Microsoft Sam, then leave the Studio. Because not only she wants to kill Microsoft Sam and Friends (including nTEXTtospeech) but also destroy nVITTOadrianto TV Studios, destroy nVITTOadrianto City, and destroy the entire universe. Concepts Main Article: The Concepts of Microsoft Anna Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Nkrs200 Characters Anna, Microsoft Category:Characters Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Bugs Category:Characters by davemadson Category:Former Antagonists Category:Female Category:Anti-Hero (Protagonist) Category:Former Protagonists Category:Awesome Category:Microsoft sam friends Category:TheNitroFlamer's Characters Category:Text-to-speech voices Category:GoAnimate Television Productions Co Ltd Category:Lost Characters in davemadson's universe Category:Females Category:Characters By Amy0501 Category:Stickmen Category:SAPI5 Voices Category:Computers Category:Human-shaped Body.